


A Rose by Any Other Name

by MirabelleG



Category: Phandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Set in Romeo and Juliet Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirabelleG/pseuds/MirabelleG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the time of Romeo and Juliet. Dan and Phil meet at the masked ball and despite their opposing households they learn that their love is the most important thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose by Any Other Name

The sconces along the walls lit up the room as the mass of bodies swayed and moved together. The heavy skirts of the women rustling softly as they twirled delicately, adding a new dimension to the music building slowly to its crescendo. Dan just observed from the sidelines. It was rare he got the opportunity to relax in the Capulet household. He was always required to do something but this evening all he had to do was enjoy himself. Dancing was never his forte though so he happily watched everyone else enjoy themselves. He liked the anonymity the masks provided even though he knew it was only his masters family and friends dancing before him and of course anyone who managed to sneak in. Despite the many lit sconces he remained in the shadows. He had been faced with far too many women begging to dance at the last ball and he wanted to avoid that at all costs. He wasn't all that interested in women. Admittedly they looked beautiful, especially tonight, but they were too soft, too fragile. He wanted strength and boldness which he could not find in the women here.

He started to zone out. The dancers before him blurring into one mess of colour. The warmth of his surroundings and the rich wine making him drowsy and his head swim. He was soon snapped out of his trance by the movement of a group of masked men stumbling into the hall, laughing together. He knew instantly they were Montagues. It was their excitement at having infiltrated the party that gave them away, most of those here were used to the extravagant parties held by the Capulets so although happy to be here they were nowhere near as excited as the newcomers. Instinctively he reached for his sword by his side, his hand moving over the worn handle as he saw one of the group moving towards his cousin. As he took in the others of the group he halted his movements. Hovering with them was a figure clad in midnight blue, his legs seemed almost endless and although his mask covered much of his face, Dan could make out sparkling blue eyes like the ocean and inky black hair. As Dan stared at him their eyes met and it was as if a jolt of electricity had passed between them. He turned and looked away, pretending to be focused on the drink in his hand, not even daring to look up. It was only when he sensed someone in front of him that he raised his head. His eyes met the blue before him and he almost gasped at the intensity of the gaze. 

"Do you want to dance?" The Montague said, offering a hand to Dan. 

"I don't even know your name" He answered, shocked at the Montagues boldness.

"Philip. Well you can call me Phil if you want" he said, his hand still outstretched toward Dan.

"Dan" he replied, taking the hand in front of him.

They joined the crowd and although it wasn't a partner dance it felt like they were the only ones in the room. Their eyes remained lock on one another as they turned and swayed with the others. Once the music ended and everyone had bowed or curtseyed Dan grabbed Phils hand and dragged him into an alcove hidden from sight. He pressed him against the wall.

"I know whose house you belong to" He whispered into Phils ear. He felt Phil jolt and he reached for Phils hand to stop it from going to the sword by his side. "You shouldn't have come here you know. It's dangerous." 

"What if I like danger?" Phil said, breath ghosting over Dans cheek.

"Then you'll like me" Dan flirted. As the words left his mouth he regretted them. He wasn't meant to fraternise with Montagues, It was forbidden. But the forbidden nature made it all the more tempting. 

Phil shook his head slightly, "no." He said, "I think you pretend to be dangerous but there's more to you than that"

"Is that so?" Dan replied, surprised at Phils boldness, "Please tell me what more there is to me than fighting your house"

"I'm not sure yet" Phil spoke, cocking his head to the side, eyes glinting despite the darkness, "but I plan to find out"

"Is that so?" he repeated, silently challenging Phil. Phil suddenly twisted out of Dans grip and pressed Dan into the wall behind him. Dan gasped slightly at the change and gazed at Phil pressed against him. Phil leant down, lips ghosting over Dans until he couldn't take it any more. Dan pulled the older boy down to meet him. As soon as their lips touched it was like fire was flowing through his veins, it was almost unbearable. Dan broke the kiss and pulled Phil out of the party towards his private quarters.

As they entered his room Dan broke apart from Phil and turned to him. "I'm not entirely sure why I think this is a good idea but all I know is that if you leave this party anytime soon I won't be able to take it. I know we're in my room but honestly I wasn't planning anything but this is the only place where we can't be disturbed because I know we'll be killed if any of my friends find me..."

His ramblings were cut off by Phil pressing his lips back against his. When he finally pulled away Dan let out a low moan at the lost contact and pulled Phil back to him. They stumbled toward the bed and Dan fell back, Phil hovering over him sucking and biting red marks along his collar bone and down his torso now exposed from his unbuttoned shirt. In the back of his mind he knew what was happening was wrong. They were from opposing houses. He was a Capulet and Phil was a Montague for goodness sake. But in that moment he didn't care. All that mattered was the boy with him. So he relaxed and allowed his feelings to take over because right now he didn't want to think. 

*

He woke up with the sun streaming through the window and Phils arms wrapped around him. Slowly, he turned in Phils arms till he was facing him, admiring the ghost of stubble along his jawline and the slight curl to his dark hair. As if sensing Dan staring at him, Phil blinked open his eyes. Dan almost stopped breathing. He had forgotten their beauty and the sunlight only enhanced them, bringing out the rich blue colour and the small gold flecks within the irises. They didn't speak, just drank each other in but Dan knew that soon Phil would have to leave before the rest of the house woke up and caught them. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Phils sword lying on the floor, the Montague crest clear on the scabbard and this only served to remind him how impossible their relationship was. 

"Morning" Dan spoke, breaking the peaceful silence. 

Phil just smiled in reply pulling Dan in for a soft kiss. All he wanted to do was melt back into Phils arms but the alarm bells in his mind made him pull away. 

"I'm sorry but you have to leave" he whispered even though he knew no one would be walking the corridors at this time.

The smile slid off of Phils face as reality hit him. "Yes....yes..of course" he muttered as he pulled away and started getting dressed. Dan stood up, hurriedly pulling on his own shirt and then turned to Phil. He stood silently drinking in his form, illuminated by the early morning sun. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Phils waist, his cheek pressing against the warmth of his shoulder.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way. I wish it wasn't" Dan said breathing in Phils scent so he would remember it when he left.

"I know" Phil whispered.

"Will I see you again?" he asked looking up into Phils eyes.

"Of course you will, tomorrow if not sooner" Phil replied, smiling and brushing his hand against Dans cheek, He leant into the touch before kissing Phil again softly. He pulled away and they stood there for a while wrapped in each others arms, foreheads together.

Reluctantly Phil pulled away and Dan took his hand leading him out of the Capulet house where they wouldn't be seen. Once Phil was safely away from the house, Dan went back to his room and collapsed onto the bed. The only reminder of Phil was his mask from the ball tossed carelessly to the floor. Its empty eyes stared at him, as if it knew of what happened last night. Dan turned away, the accusatory gaze of the mask too much to bear, and he fell back asleep wrapped in the scent of Phil still lingering on the sheets. 

*

"Wake up!" Dan awoke to the shouting in his ears of one of his kinsmen. 

"What is it? What's happening?" He questioned, he knew it must be serious if his presence was required.

"Tybalt has challenged Romeo of the House of Montague to a duel and we are required to be there to fight too" He was told 

"What has Romeo done?" he asked as he grabbed his sword and strapped it to his belt

"He attended the ball last night and wooed Juliet"

It all came back to Dan then. The man who approached his cousin last night must have been Romeo, he saw them dance together then after that he didn't see them again. If what he is being told is true then of course Tybalt would start a duel. He didn't want to fight but he knew that there was a possibility Phil would be there and he couldn't let him die in this. Tybalt was relentless and he wouldn't stop fighting till either he or Romeo was dead which meant all their men would fight too until a winner prevailed.

Dan left with his kinsmen in a state of panic. He was hoping Phil wouldn't be there. That he would be safe. But in a way he knew fate wouldn't be so kind. As they reached the Montagues, Tybalt leading, he caught sight of Phil and met his eyes trying to pour all his emotions into that one look. He tuned out Tybalts words and just gazed at Phil, praying that nothing would happen to him. As Romeo approached, Dan knew the battle would soon begin and he was right. His kinsmen filed out, each picking a Montague opponent.

"Dan, take that one" he was ordered and without looking he knew that he was meant to fight Phil.

He knew if he refused or didn't fight he would be shunned by the Capulet household so without meeting Phils eyes he drew out his sword and approached. Phil did the same and soon they were duelling. All Dan could hear were the clangs of swords and the occasional cries of men as they were wounded. Phil battling him was almost an incredible thing, he was light on his feet and fast too. Dan had underestimated Phil. Last night he had warned him of the danger of the ball last because the Capulet house was like a lions den, what he didn't see was that Phil was a lion too. But he saw it now. They were careful with eachother, each movement was almost choreographed so that the other could move away from the blow at the last minute. 

"Dan, finish him. Make the Montague pay" He heard an angry cry from one of his men.

In his distraction his sword slipped in his grasp and he heard Phil sink to the ground. His heart turned to ice in his chest. he turned slowly, not wanting to look, and almost cried with relief when he saw Phil clutching his cheek, blood pouring down his face. It wasn't fatal but Dan dropped his sword as if it burnt him and sank next to Phil, clutching him and holding him.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry" He kept muttering clinging to Phil and sobbing. 

He felt Phils hand tilt his chin up to face him, the other still clutched to his cheek. "Hey, it's okay. I'm okay. It's just a scratch" Phil said wiping away Dans tears.

Dan pulled away from Phil "I could have killed you, you could be dead right now and it would be my fault"

"But I'm not, I'm still here see?" Phil said

Dan looked up and touched Phils outstretched hand then he pulled himself closer so he could look at Phils wound. He pressed his lips just above the shallow cut, not caring about the blood and then pressed his lips to Phils. The kiss was bittersweet. He knew both Montagues and Capulets were around them but he didn't care anymore. He heard the sharp intakes of breath and he turned to face them. 

"You know if you leave with him now you can't come back, and if you do we will have to kill you both?" A voice piped up

"I know, but if you let us leave I can promise you won't be seeing us" Dan replied, intertwining his and Phils hands and pulling Phil up so they stood together. A few seconds passed before the crowd parted and they left.

They left the city that night together but later returned after the news of their old masters reconciliation reached them. Although the circumstances were unfortunate, their relationship was accepted for the fighting had ceased between the houses once and for all. From that point on Dan felt as if life truly began because he had everything he wanted. He had Phil.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think of this - Feedback is welcomed as always :)
> 
> Also thanks to my kind friend who always proof reads my work! You can find her at: http://eponinevevo.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also find me at: http://fat-and-furious99.tumblr.com/


End file.
